Pokemon Bright
by lovisa.johansson.963
Summary: So, Mirra Mason is finally fifteen and about to start her Pokemon journey, which is supposed to be fun and jolly all the way to the Elite Four. How does this adventure turn out, you ask? Well, it all began with a semi-psychotic mouse being entrusted to her and then becoming familiar with an organization with an unquestionably insane goal. Because sometimes shit happens. T for gore.


_Chapter 1_

* * *

Mirra slammed the door shut as she left her home for maybe forever. Slamming it was unnecessary, but she had hoped to only feel happy and a little bit sad when she left, not angry and frustrated. The old teenage saying "Parents ruin everything" really was true, and as a fifteen-year old girl she was very familiar with all those kinds of sayings.

"Hey, Mirra! Wait up!" The voice of an old man called Peter ripped her out of her thoughts and she turned her head to him. "Oh, hi Peets." She noticed the scarred and gruff-looking old Eevee beside him and added, "Oh, and hi Peevee."

"Stop calling her that!" Peter skidded to a halt and clenched his chest in an attempt to catch his breath for running far longer than he used to (five seconds, that is). "I... I heard from your mother yesterday that you were leaving today. I just wanted to say good-bye."

"She told you that?" Mirra questioned, jerking her out of a short, mental rant about how she still had to tilt her head back to look at the old little man's face. Her shortness was her only hated part of her appearance. "So she did rememember that I told her that the other day! Awesome. Anyways, yeah, I'm going out now. I'll visit as often as I can."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter queried, a frown appearing on his almost always kicked-puppy looking face. "After what happened to your mother and her Pokemon, I mean..."

"Yes I'm sure", Mirra replied simply. "Don't fret so much. I'll be fine. And you've done enough for me already, you don't have to worry about me too. Leave that sh-"

"Mirra...!"

"-stuff to mom! Besides, when was the last time some kid died on a Pokemon journey?"

"A week ago..."

"Which was the first one this year! There's nothing to worry about. You'll have Peevee-"

"Penelope."

"- to keep you company, too."

Peter sighed in a defeated manner and dug around in his pockets before he found what he was looking for in them - a shiny, red-and-white metallic ball called a Pokeball. "Here. You can't catch a Pokemon without one of your own, right? This is the offspring of one of my closest friends' own starter Pokemon. He gave it to me a while ago in hopes that I would give it to you."

Quirking an eyebrow at the latter statement as she accepted the Pokeball, Mirra narrowed half of her eyes at the old man. "Wait, how does he know about me?"

"Well, not you specifically, but he hoped that I would recognize a Trainer with good potential and give it to that Trainer", Peter explained hastily. "I warn you though - this one's an ambitious little fire rat -" Mirra flinched slightly since she rarely heard Peter throw mean names at neither people nor Pokemon, but relaxed once she noticed the affectionate tone he had "- and he's almost set my house on fire once. Good thing young ones don't have much of a flame. And here's a Pokedex for you, too. It'll tell you what moves your Pokemon have and what species they are."

"Ooookay... Well, thanks, Peets!" Mirra thanked geniunely and spun around on one foot while waving good-bye. "And thanks for everything else! Have fun with playing Bingo or whatever you old people do! Keep check of mom while I'm gone, too, please! Good-bye!"

i...i

"Hey! Short one! Wait just a second!"

At the words "short one", Mirra got a grim expression on her face and she glared with gleaming red eyes at whoever had interrupted her on her first step onto Route 1. "What is it, Peevee?"

"It's Penelope to you, red eyes", the old Eevee retorted, her under jaw jutting out a bit as always to reveal her under fangs.

"Same thing", the teen replied flatly, obviously not very caring about the subject of the elderly Eevee's name. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"Peter asked me to follow you, just to make sure your Starter doesn't set you on fire as the first thing it does, you ungrateful brat." Mirra swore that the worst thing with understanding the language of Pokemon was not the part about looking like a freak to others, but the fact that she could understand every single little insult that Eevee came up with. "In fact, I think you and that blasted fire rat will get along perfectly. You're both snotty little imps who think you're way better than you actually are." She waved her paw dismissively as Mirra opened her mouth to comment "who the hell says imp" and changed subject. "Anyways, have you thought of releasing it out of its ball yet so you two can bond in your snotty impishness?"

The snide comment would have to wait since the grizzled Evolution Pokemon did have a point. Eagerly, Mirra threw the Pokeball to the ground and waited impatiently for the red light to fade so she could see what exactly her Starter was (the use of "fire rat" gave her an idea, but you never knew). Once the red light actually did fade a second later, she let out a squeal of glee since her suspicions were confirmed.

A small, quadrupedal, slightly echidna-like creature with a dark blue back and light yellow belly. Four red spots dotted its back where its usual mane of fire was produced from and its supposedly big eyes were tightly shut. Mirra didn't need to use her Pokedex to know that this was a Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon which was only found in Johto.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshit'saCyndaquiland it'smineandit'safiretypeandit'snotaTepigohmygoshoh mygoshPeetsIloveyouforevernow", Mirra chattered as she picked up the Fire Mouse Pokemon and twirled around with it tightly in her arms.

"Let go of me, human!" the Cyndaquil protested while it tried to push itself off of the overly excited albino. Mirra noticed on the voice of it that it was probably a male as she gently put it - him - down on the ground again with a big smile plastered on her face. "Hmph. Much better. ... What are you staring at?"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just so happy to finally have a Pokemon", his Trainer excused herself, still smiling widely. 'Especially since you're a Fire Type and not a Tepig...' "Say, do you have a name?"

"No, he does not", Penelope answered for him which earned her a glare from both of them. She cared for neither of them, though and nonchalantly continued. "Peter never bothered to name him, especially since the giving of a name is a part of the bonding between Trainer and Pokemon or something like that. I know I like the name Penelope myself which Peter gave me, but this brat has given me the nickname 'Peevee', so don't expect a great name like Hephaestos or Raiden."

"I was thinking of something more simple than that", Mirra sneered prior to turning to turning to the Cyndaquil once more with a smile. "How do you like the name Kegan?"

Much to Mirra's delight, the bad-mouthed elderly Eevee flinched in surprise at the not-too-bad sounding name.

"Yeah, Kegan sounds good", the newly named Cyndaquil agreed, its mood seeming to lighten up a little.

"I can't believe it!" Penelope exclaimed overdramatically in utter shock, staring wide-eyed at Mirra. "You called that Sewaddle you befriended long ago 'Buggy'! What's with the normal and mildly creative name?!"

"... That was when I was five", Mirra said flatly. "And I've been planning different names for my Starter since I was ten. If I got a female Fire Pokemon, I'd name it Edana, if it was a Water Pokemon-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're better with names than I thought, that's enough", Penelope interrupted, stopping her from listing all the different names she had planned. "Now, are you two going to be okay?"

"Depends on whether she's a good Trainer or not, but at least my name doesn't suck", Kegan shrugged and Mirra internally squee'd in joy because she had made a more or less good first impression on her starter.

Penelope observed the gushing Mirra with an apathetic expression on her tufty face. "... I'll take that as a 'I'll be just fine because I have the oh-so-awesome Cyndaquil with me', then. Well, take care, shortie. You better visit or I'll chase you down myself."

That was probably the kindest thing the bad-mouthed Eevee had ever said and Mirra purposefully nodded. "I will. I already said so, like, a thousand times to Peter and you earlier, though."

"Just making sure it's a promise. See ya, little berry-brained brats!"

Kegan snorted in frustration and his red spots produced fire. "I don't wanna hear that from an old Slakoth-like fuzzblob!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Mirra agreed, glaring at the off-running Evolution Pokemon.

"I'm sorry, little ones! My ears are far too intelligent to understand your idiotic gibberish!" Penelope shouted over her shoulder before she disappeared out of sight.

And thus, she was gone. Mirra was, for the first time, outside of her hometown and without anyone she'd known for years. She took a moment to stare at the town, pondering on whether she would miss it or not.

"Hey, shouldn't we get going?" Kegan queried and pointed at Route 1, interrupting her thoughts. "If you're not going, I'm going. It'll be fun to maul all the Sentrets around here..."

"Uh, yeah, let's go!" Mirra nodded, following her Cyndaquil. As she processed the latter part of what he had said, she winced slightly. "Wait... Maul? And Sentrets don't live around here. You do know this is Unova, right?"

"Y-Yes, of course I do! Stupid human."

"My name is Mirra, you know. And still, maul? We're not gonna kill them!"

"Oh, but we're going to knock them out so hungry Noctowls can come and eat them alive while they're out cold? That's so noble of you, human Mirra."

"Well, maybe it's not the nicest thing to do, but we don't have any Noctowls here anyways."

"Really?! You don't have any Flying Types in Unova?"

"Of course we do! We have Pidoves, Woobats, Duckletts, Vullabys and many more! Just because we don't have Noctowls doesn't mean we don't have any Flying Types. Where'd you get that from?"

"Wishful thinking, I guess. Oh look! There's something hairy we can maul!"

"T-That's a Lillipup and we're not going to maul it! Just fight it, okay?"

"Hmph! Fine."

So, as Mirra instructed Kegan how to attack the Lillipups and Purrloins without killing them, she summed things up in her head. She had finally gotten away from her hometown, which was good. Peets still worried over her as if she was a little kid, which wasn't in particular good but at least he let her go without too many attempts to make her stay. Her starter was one of her favorites, but he seemed to be a bit battle-crazy and, for lack of a better word, semi-psychotic.

... At least he wasn't a Tepig.

Knowing that Peter would probably scold her for internally expressing her grudge against Tepigs and its evolutions so many times in one day, Mirra jerked Kegan away from a Purrloin he was bullying and began to walk towards Accumula Town.


End file.
